Living in Sin
by FantaOrange
Summary: His parents called said he was living in sin, but to Sasuke, his relationship with Naruto was pure and simple heaven. NaruSasu. Plotless oneshot. R&R please.


Oneshot inspired by Bon Jovi's song 'Living in Sin' and the episode of the Simpsons where Marge mentions she wants to have a wedding for the dog and cat, as they have been living in sin. Yeeeah.

Word of warning - this fic had no plot. None. Nada.

Anyway:

**Living in Sin**

* * *

Their apartment building was the biggest in the street, and the street itself was situated in one of Konoha's most privileged districts.

Their home was spacious, but not too big for them. They had two bedrooms, the second of which was so rarely used that it was eventually converted into a study. They had their main bathroom, and their en suite. They had a cosy kitchenette, complete with breakfast nook. Their living room was large enough to accommodate a dining table, as well as an L-shaped sofa and two leather armchairs, not to mention the plasma screen TV.

Everything was tastefully decorated, everything fitted expertly and a considerable amount of money had been spent on getting everything just-so. Everything was colour coordinated; the bedroom in calming shades of blue, the kitchen fiery reds and oranges, the living room neutral browns and beige, the bathroom and en-suite ocean green. Everything was in it's place, absolutely perfect.

They were two young people living together, sleeping together, unmarried. They were two men with well-paid careers and a strong relationship. They had been dating since high school, since they were both sixteen, for five years.

They were not married.

Sasuke's parents told him that he was living in sin. They didn't have a problem with his sexual orientation or his boyfriend - they were actually very fond of Naruto. No, ever since Itachi's football-playing boyfriend whisked him off to Vegas for an impromptu marriage, Sasuke's mum and dad had been eagerly awaiting the announcement of their youngest sons marriage, a wedding to which they would be invited, of course.

The problem was, though, that Sasuke was happy with his relationship with Naruto. He didn't feel any need to get married, no ring could symbolise or strengthen what he already felt for his lover. They were comfortable enough with each other not to hide anything, to do practically everything together, to be able to apologise without words after their blistering arguments, to know what was bothering each other and how to remedy it. Sasuke saw no reason why they should marry.

His parents, after years of coaxing, had grown impatient, and rahter aggresive about the matter.

"_Do you know how embarrassing it is for me_," his mother would snap over the phone, "_to have to answer my friends, when they ask about you, to have to tell them you're living with someone you aren't married to? It's humiliating Sasuke_!"

"_I don't understand why it's so hard for you_!" his father moaned, every time they spoke, "_As things are, you've got no stability, what would happen if you split up? You could be kicked out of your home with nowhere to go! Why can't you just be like Itachi and get married? Have a little_ stability _in your life_."

Most of the time, Sasuke's parents complaints did little to bother him.

The truth was, he thoroughly enjoyed the lack of stability Naruto offered him. He loved never knowing what might happen after a fight, and yet also knowing innately that Naruto loved him and they would always make up. He liked the spontaneity that was an integral part of Naruto's personality, the sudden romantic gifts, the occasional mood-swings, the free spirit that was his boyfriend.

After years of living his life according to a strict regime, always having to 'schedule' every little thing, no matter how seemingly insignificant, Sasuke was relieved to have Naruto, the loose-canon, in his life every day, always knowing that the blond would ensure that each day was somehow different, so nothing was ever too predictable. In a way, while some of his peers turned to drugs and drink as ways of rebelling from their over-controlling, over-protective parents, to escape their mundane lives, Sasuke had sought ought Naruto, who had essentially saved him from a very dull existence.

Sometimes, though, Sasuke doubted himself. Sometimes he doubted Naruto.

Standing at the kitchen sink, gazing out the window onto their little patch of garden, Sasuke sighed, and his shoulders slumped. All around him, everything was immaculate, in its allocated spot, so nothing was ever lost, he always knew where everything was. In a way, that small assurance was comforting, and Sasuke though that, perhaps, it would be nice to feel that way with his lover.

His mother had just called, speaking in a falsely patient voice, only to turn rather nasty and tell him his constant refusal to get married was ruining her health. Only three days earlier, his father had had a horrible quarrel with Naruto, and had started to believe it was the blond who was to blame for his sons rebellious ways.

"_You are living in sin, Sasuke. We don't mind that you are in a relationship with another man, but civil partnerships were created to ensure even people like you could lead respectable relationships_."

People like him? He lowered his eyes to the empty sink, then to his hands, his bare fingers. Wasn't his relationship with Naruto respectable? They had been together for five years, and had been friends since their childhood. They were in love. Wasn't that enough?

Maybe it wasn't. Maybe his mother was right, maybe if Naruto loved him, he would have proposed while they were in Paris, celebrating their anniversary. Maybe Naruto's refusal to propose, his complete ignorance of the idea, was due to a lack of love on his part. Maybe Naruto was planning on leaving him. Maybe his father was right, maybe he would be left without a home, with nothing to show for his time with Naruto save for a broken heart.

Maybe -

"Honey, I'm home!" A rough, cheery voice called from the front door.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and went to the hall.

Naruto dropped his briefcase and kicked his shoes off, grinning at Sasuke and keeping one arm suspiciously behind his back.

"Hey baby, what's with the frown?" Naruto chuckled teasingly, moving forward to kiss Sasuke, who pulled back. Naruto's own smile turned into a frown and he produced a bouquet of daffodils from behind his back. "What's wrong, teme?"

"I just... my mother called." Sasuke muttered, taking the flowers and taking them into the kitchen. Naruto followed, leaning against the door frame with a knowing expression on his handsome face. "I know she's a little over the top, but -"

"A little? Sasuke, what kind of person is perfectly able to accept homosexuality, but can't handle two people living together? It doesn't make sense how your mum and dad can be so open minded in one way and so narrow-minded in another."

"Well," Sasuke said slowly, placing the flowers in a vase, "perhaps they can accept love between men but... they're worried about the stability of our relationship. What's the point in living together and not getting married? Maybe it _isn't_ right."

Naruto was suddenly right beside him, gazing down intensely, wrapping him in a tender embrace. Sasuke, suddenly embarrassed by their intimacy, turned away and blushed.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop buying me flowers? He said in faint amusement. "I'm not a girl."

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice was firm and commanding, but Sasuke did not look up. "Do you want to get married?"

Sasuke violently wrenched himself from Naruto's hold and glared up at him. "What?"

"Do. You. Want. To. Get. Married?" Naruto repeated robotically, attempting to hide his cheeky smile and adopt a serious tone.

"No! I don't, and you know it. I'm just saying that _maybe_ -"

Naruto cut him off by dropping down onto one knee and taking Sasuke's left hand in his.

"Sasuke Uchiha, when the day comes that you want me to ask for your hand in marriage and make you my partner for life, I will, happily. Until that day, however, I will gladly continue this relationship until you see fit to end it, if you ever do. In fact, I already regard you as my life partner, but everything's up to you, Sasuke. I love you, and if marrying you will convince you of that, then that's exactly what I'll do. I love you."

And he pulled Sasuke down to his level and kissed his tenderly on the mouth, carressing his cheek.

"Naruto." Sasuke pulled away gently and smiled. "I'm sorry I doubted you. Of course a dobe like you wouldn't leave me."

"'I love you too Naruto'" Naruto muttered sarcastically, laughed and crashed his mouth against Sasuke's briefly. "Now come on, I booked a horse-riding lessons for 6PM, we don't wanna be late!"

And he bolted out of the apartment in his black suit, grabbing his dress shoes and briefcase, laughing like a child.

Sasuke, rather breathless from that last kiss, was speechless for a moment, then laughed out loud and chased Naruto, not bothering to lock the door on his way out. He may have retained his anal, obsessive-compulsive neatness, but Naruto had enabled him to live on the wild side - at least a little.

After all, Naruto's love for him was obvious, unquestionable and he was foolish to think he needed a ring or anything insignificant like that to prove their love to the rest of the world.

His parents may think he was 'living in sin' but as far as Sasuke was concerned, as Naruto helped him onto his horse - the first horse he had ever been on - his life with Naruto was absolute heaven.

* * *

Ta-da.

So yeah, like I said, no plot.

Also, I wrote this in one sitting and didn't do a very thorough job of looking over it, so if you notice any mistakes, no matter how small, let me know. I HAVE TO KNOW!

So, please review, I live (literally) on criticism, particularly the constructive variety. So... yeah. Review.

Please and thank you.


End file.
